


We drink and we dance and I finally take off your clothes

by icanhearseirens



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Condoms, Drunk Sex, Harry apoda a Louis Caliente-como-el-infierno, Harry modelo, Louis futbolista, M/M, Niall/Liam/Zayn/Sophia sólo son mencionados, Nick Grimshaw & Harry Styles Friendship, Nick estilista, Rimming (insinuación), Smut, Top Louis, ambos borrachos, en realidad la participación de Nick es mínima, están en una fiesta en el piso de liam y sophia, harry en panties, harry está obsesionado con el sexo seguro, por una apuesta perdida con Zayn, porque la colección es importante, prefirió las panties a tener que entregar su colección de vinos, quizá futuro fic, son un recuerdo (?), y loubear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhearseirens/pseuds/icanhearseirens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry es arrastrado por Nick hasta el estadio de Wembley, donde tendrá lugar el partido entre Chelsea y Arsenal. Están allí porque Nick le presentará a su misterioso novio. A Harry no le interesa el fútbol, así que apenas y pone atención al juego, y por ende, no presta demasiada atención a los jugadores, pero en el medio tiempo, al conocer al novio de Nick, se llevará una sorpresa."</p><p>o... donde Harry está algo borracho, caliente y cuando se le acerca quien ha estado observando gran parte de la noche, sin tapujos se deja seducir por él, por Louis, y terminan follando sobre el escritorio de Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We drink and we dance and I finally take off your clothes

**Author's Note:**

> El título es de Drink, Dance, Play de Young Kato.
> 
> La mención de Nick es pequeña y no se de dónde salió la idea de Harry en panties, pero pasó(?).  
> Es la segunda vez que escribo smut/pwp y salió esto fkjhgjf
> 
> (Si hay errores de escritura, lo siento mucho, los arreglaré cuando me dé cuenta de ellos)

En el mismísimo momento en que la puerta de la recamara de Harry Styles fue abierta, éste gruñó descontento y enterró la cabeza en la almohada maldiciendo una y mil veces el haberse puesto como cuba cuando se había comprometido con Nick para asistir a un jodido partido de fútbol, donde al fin le presentaría el maravilloso novio que tenía escondido desde hace ya varias semanas.

—Traigo agua y tylenol, como ofrenda de paz. Lo siento, amor, pero esto es importante para mí — balbuceaba Nick mientras depositaba una caña junto a la píldora sobre la mesita de noche, para luego moverse hasta la ventana y correr las cortinas —. Un poco de luz te animará.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué anoche — gruñó.

—Yo sí, Niall arrastró tu ebrio culo hasta aquí y ahora será mi turno de sacarte de aquí. Incluso rima — rió entre dientes y Harry roló los ojos.

—No recuerdo a Niall, ¿Sabes? Pero sí recuerdo que follé con alguien atractivo y caliente como el infierno. Me jodió tan duro que me duele el culo de sólo recordarlo — confesó, apoyándose en un codo para poder tomarse el tylenol.

—Eres una puta — se rió Nick mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Soltero y sin compromiso, ¿recuerdas eso, cielo? Además, fue sexo seguro.

Nick roló los ojos y dejó la habitación, claro, no sin antes gruñir _“Te quiero listo en quince”_. Sin embargo, esperar que Harry estuviera listo en quince minutos era una ilusión, por lo que terminaron saliendo del apartamento media hora después.

El trayecto fue cualquier cosa menos silencioso, Nick parloteó sin cesar sobre el desfile que había tenido que atender la noche anterior, berreó un montón contra las pretenciosas princesas socialités, ante lo cual Harry sólo escuchó, puesto que sabía sobre la escandalosa discusión entre Nick y Jenner de hacía unas semanas atrás. La chica era agradable, pero la química con Nick era inexistente y para mala suerte de ambos, Nick como estilista era altamente solicitado y jamás decía _No_ a un desfile, con la ambición de aumentar su brillante curriculum.

—Juro que si no tuviese que estar mañana en Grecia, no me habría levantado de esa cama — pronunció Harry una vez que estuvieron sentados en Estadio de Wembley, esperando que comenzara el partido entre Chelsea y Arsenal.

—Mejor cuéntame sobre cómo cumpliste la apuesta que perdiste contra Zayn, estoy ansioso por saber cómo reaccionó el hombrecito que cazaste ayer.

—Lo haces sonar tan grotesco, joder — gruñó el oji-verde, enterrando su rostro entre ambas manos.

—Saliste en pantis de encaje, Harry Styles, sólo para no tener que entregar tu colección vinos franceses.

—¡Por supuesto! Es lo último que me queda de la colección que Pierre me regaló en nuestro último aniversario juntos.

—Cielo, te recuerdo que tú cortaste con él, no al revés, ¿por qué añorar tanto su recuerdo?

—Porque lo amaba y no corté con él porque realmente quisiera sino porque su familia se comportó como mil espigas en el culo. Pero da lo mismo, porque me olvidó tan fácil que está ad portas de casarse con una aristócrata italiana.

—¿Lo has estado asechando? — jadeó Nick, fingiendo sorpresa y llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Sé leer, Nick y por sobre todo, tengo oídos y tras vestidores lo han comentado un montón.

Dentro de poco inició el partido y la conversación finalizó inmediatamente. Harry emuló a Nick — _y al resto, claro_ — celebrando las victorias de Chelsea — _el equipo para el que jugaba el misterioso novio de Nick_ —, vitoreando de vez en cuando, pero sin entender una mierda. Nunca le había llamado la atención el fútbol, por lo que todo lo que registraba era a veintidós machos sudorosos persiguiendo un balón y luchando por hacer un gol… Simplemente grandioso.

Cuando tocó el mediotiempo, Nick comenzó a hiperventilar, porque su misterioso novio aparecería en cualquier momento, por lo que comenzó a balbucear trivialidades y Harry entre risas respondía sus disparates.

—¡No me contaste sobre las panties!

—Ok, admitiré que eran cómodas, suaves y Caliente-como-el-infierno enloqueció con ellas, creo que por poco y se corre en los pantalones cuando las descubrió.

—Dame más.

—Capullo morboso — lo codeó con un guiño —. Ok, él estaba duro como roca y al inicio se negó a quitármelas, por lo que me las pretendí quitar yo, pero él me las terminó arrancando con los dientes, joder. Fue caliente, su mirada, sus labios, incluso su barba. No me molestaría repetir, quiero decir, me dijo su nombre, pero…

—Ahí viene, ahí viene — Nick chilló, estremeciendo a Harry y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el punto que tenía absolutamente cegado a su amigo.

—Oh, mierda — jadeó Harry.

—¡Lo sé! Estoy seguro que es igual o más caliente que el tipo que te jodió ayer, amigo.

Por las bolas de Merlín, el pijo engreído que le prometió que no caminaría recto durante días venía caminando en dirección a ellos con una sugestiva sonrisa en sus rojos y finos labios, ¿le habría reconocido?

 

❁

 

Cuando Caliente-como-el-infierno se había sentado junto a él en el bar, ya estaba lo suficiente borracho como para no fijar un estándar demasiado alto, aunque ya había rechazado varias propuestas. Sin embargo, en esos momentos todo lo que sabía es que estaba molesto, caliente y los ojos azules del hombre parlanchín eran claros como el cielo, sus labios eran humedecidos constantemente, llamándole y su voz se deslizaba por sus oídos como seda.

Estaba sediento y cuando Caliente-como-el-infierno se acercó a él, quedando entre sus piernas, no titubeó siquiera cuando le rodeó con el brazo derecho, coló la mano bajo su camisa [_Marc Jacobs_](https://41.media.tumblr.com/8f0030e1e244e89381c0054abc1cf407/tumblr_npjs7ijVwy1rl24tto3_250.png) con estampados de flamencos y engrapó sus labios contra los suyos, besándole de forma tan hambrienta que se encontró rápidamente gimiendo contra sus labios.

Cuando el hombre dejó sus labios, se encontró relamiéndose mientras le miraba y evaluaba al pedazo de tío que tenía frente a él. No era alto como él, pero no era excesivamente bajo… de hecho, no era bajo; llevaba el cabello como si hubiese echado un polvo hacía poco — _mas sabía que no era así, puesto que debía admitir que había tenido su mirada en él gran parte de la noche_ —, usaba barba adecuadamente corta para no ser excesiva ni molesta, sus ojos eran hermosos y sus labios… su sonrisa. Mierda, necesitaba tenerlo dentro suyo.

Harry se levantó del asiento y simplemente se inclinó ante él, tomó sus labios, le rodeó la cintura con su mano libre — _pues en la otra llevaba un cóctel_ — y lo arrastró hasta la pista. Si en algún momento pretendió bailar, debía admitir que el otro prácticamente le folló allí mismo, restregándose y excitándolo ridícula y descaradamente. Hasta aquel momento echar un polvo no era algo seguro, pero cuando el otro se percató de la putísima panti de encaje, pareció enloquecer.

—¿Así que estás en estas cosas, amor? Lencería — preguntó y rápidamente aclaró el hombre, y Harry estaba adorando su voz ligeramente aguda y rasposa, pero definitivamente profunda. No dijo nada por el mote, no le interesaba.

—Se trata de una apuesta — rió, le echó una mirada a las pupilas dilatas del otro y simplemente se lamió los labios con anticipación.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que había perdido el cóctel en algún momento y el de ojos azules le estaba guiando por los pasillos del dúplex, subieron la escalinata a trompicones entre besos, agarrones y risas absurdas. Entraron de golpe a la habitación del fondo, Harry negó con la cabeza y balbuceó _“Sophia me matará si dejo que me folles en su cama”_.

—¿Acaso es tu novia? — preguntó el hombre, con las manos rodeando su cintura y con labios siendo deslizados por su cuello.

—Jefa.

La charla murió allí, puesto que se encerraron en la siguiente habitación… la única libre, que resultó ser la oficina de Payne, pero no le importó, dejó que el hombre le llevase hasta el escritorio y lo despejara para poder sentarse cómodamente sobre él.

—Siempre he querido ser jodido sobre un escritorio — Harry pronunció de la forma más seductora posible, pero estaba tan borracho que lo más seguro es que haya lucido ridículo.

Sin embargo, al otro parecieron encantarles sus palabras, puesto que no tardó en deslizar las manos hasta su culo y acercarle al borde del escritorio, quedando sus entrepiernas en línea. Atacó sus labios mientras se frotaba contra él.

El acto era brusco, pero a ninguno parecía importarle. Ambos estaban calientes y necesitados.

—¿Alguna petición especial, amor? — preguntó el hombre.

—Uhm — pareció meditarlo —, condón, lubricante y el resto te lo dejo a ti, cielo.

—¿Acaso no te harás de rogar? ¿Me lo darás así de fácil? — inquirió el otro sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Harry le quitaba la [chaqueta](https://41.media.tumblr.com/a1e97290adba01f7dbdbe27b2d0e2f90/tumblr_nqkqikstCe1tugtjmo1_500.png) verde y le dejaba tan sólo con una playera blanca.

—Te podría preguntar lo mismo — se mofó mientras el otro le desabotonaba la camisa — ¿No se resistirá, señor Interesante? — aquello hizo reír al otro.

—¿Cuál es el punto de seguir hablando si te quiero joder tanto como tú quieres ser jodido?

—Así que eres poeta.

—Y tú estás borracho — retrucó el desconocido.

—¿Y qué? ¿Pretendes extender esta charla más de la cuenta? — inquirió sacándose la camisa y desabotonando el primer botón de su vaquero color negro, dejando ver la panti de color azul, que lucía fuerte al ser contrastada con su pálida piel.

—Juro que te joderé tan duro que no podrás caminar recto por días — balbuceó el otro llevando sus manos hasta sus propios pantalones y deshaciéndose rápidamente de ellos.

Harry se recostó en el escritorio y terminó por quitarse los suyos. Se acarició el bulto por sobre el encaje y pronto sintió una mano pequeña sobre la suya.

—No lo hagas — murmuró sin poder quitar la vista de la pieza de encaje azul, lo que hizo reír a Harry. Era encaje, ¿qué jodidos la hacía tan excitante? Porque a él le daba lo mismo.

—Nombre.

—Louis Tomlinson — respondió de inmediato y creyó sonarle conocido, mas lo dejó pasar.

—¿En qué estábamos, Tommo? — inquirió Harry, mas el otro no respondió y simplemente tomó una de sus piernas, repartió lamidas y mordiscos sobre la piel de su muslo izquierdo. Terminó por abrirle de piernas y omitió por completo sentirse expuesto, puesto que el encaje escasamente ocultaba su dura erección, la cual palpitaba dolorosamente contra la cinturilla.

Pronto sintió los labios del otro sobre el encaje que resguardaba su bulto, si ya se sentía pegajoso debido al preseminal, la humedad repartida por Louis hizo que se quisiera arrancar las pantis, pero no parecía ser la intensión del otro, que deslizó un húmedo camino entre las mejillas de su culo, mordiendo y besando, primero suavemente y luego succionó con fuerza su piel, con la obvia intensión de dejarle un chupón.

Se sentó, obteniendo una mirada fuerte por parte de Louis al también enderezarse, mas lo omitió y enrolló sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro. Con sus manos le arrancó la playera desgastada color blanco que llevaba y dejó que sus labios vagaran por la piel, delineó los tatuajes que le encontró en el pecho y llevó sus manos hasta la espalda, deslizó suavemente las yemas de los dedos a través de la espina, haciéndole temblar. En ningún momento dejó de desatender sus labios, sus narices chocaban y sus lenguas danzaban sedientas una contra la otra.

Las manos de Louis jugaban con la cinturilla de la prenda de encaje y su erección no parecía disminuir, por lo que sonrió en el beso y se apretó más contra él.

—Necesito tenerte dentro de mí — murmuró entre besos y por un momento el otro pareció dejar de respirar —. Jódeme tan duro como juraste — deslizó sus largos dedos bajo la tela de algodón de los calzoncillos de Louis, acariciando las mejillas de su redondo y perfecto culo.

En algún momento de la noche había delirado con enterrar el rostro entre ellas, lamer, morder y succionar sus mejillas y su — _de seguro_ — lindo agujero, pero ahora era su momento de disfrutar.

Podía sentir la erección de Louis palpitar contra la suya. El otro se retiró, se deshizo de la prenda de algodón color gris, dejando libre su linda y gruesa polla. Se lamió los labios y no se pudo resistir, por lo que en fracción de segundos estaba de rodillas y con sus manos sobre la palpitante polla de Louis, la tomó desde la base y deslizó su lengua por toda la extensión, sintiéndola palpitar bajo su toque. Volvió a la punta y lamió el preseminal, para luego envolver la polla con sus labios y comenzar a succionarlo lentamente, por lo que obtuvo un empujón y pudo sentir el glande chocar contra su úvula. Tomó el largo con experticia y deslizó su mano libre hasta los testículos, los acarició y deslizó su dedo hasta le hendidura del saco, donde sabía que a él le encantaba sentir una caricia extra, por lo que no creyó que fuese diferente para Louis.

—Tan bueno — repetía el otro, con las manos enterrada en su ondeante cabello color chocolate, tirando de él no tan delicadamente como debería, pero no le importó. Se centró en la palpitante polla alrededor de sus labios y su lengua.

Louis se corrió sin siquiera balbucear algo más que incoherencias en medio del éxtasis, pero Harry tragó gran parte de la corrida ridículamente dulce y tan sólo un poco se deslizó por sus labios hasta su mentón. El otro le alzó y lamió su propia corrida sobre la piel de Harry, luego atacó sus labios y deslizó las manos hasta su culo, acariciándole sobre el encaje y dejó sus labios para ir a su pecho y succionar uno de sus pezones, luego escuchó una risa que le sonó a un coro de ángeles.

—¿Pezones extras? — inquirió con los labios ensalivados.

—Para alimentarte mejor — bromeó con un guiño.

—Eres asqueroso — respondió entre risas, no dijo nada más y volvió a succionarle el pezón izquierdo y a acariciar el derecho con una de sus manos libres, pues con la otra Louis le frotaba la erección sobre el encaje.

—No te quieres quedar sin pan ni pedazo — gruñó sintiéndose al borde del éxtasis con tan sólo caricias —. Estoy cerca y te necesito dentro, Loubear — jadeó y deslizó el mote sin pensarlo realmente. Pero esto era un juego, un simple juego y Louis le había llamado _amor_ infinitas veces desde que se encontraron en el bar.

Louis pareció titubear al tomar la cinturilla de la panti, deslizó un dedo por la orilla, tomado el elástico que bordeaba la mejilla derecha de su culo y Harry gruñó al aún no poder librarse de la jodida prenda, porque al otro parecía encantarle y estaba casi seguro que se encontraba meditando los pro y los contras de penetrarle con la panti puesta.

—De ninguna maldita manera — Harry pronunció grave, recostado de espalda, llevó sus manos hasta la cinturilla de la panti, mas el otro se inclinó y le dio una última lamida a su polla, que necesitaba ser liberada y atendida apropiadamente, para luego tomar la tela entre los dientes y comenzar a deslizarla por su piel.

Su polla al ser liberada produjo un chasquido, debido a lo pegajoso que estaba, haciéndole reír suavemente.

Su mirada en ningún momento perdió el contacto con las bonitas orbes celestes de Louis. Se lamió los labios por enésima vez en la noche y nada lo preparó para ver a Louis entre sus piernas y sentir la dura polla deslizarse entre las mejillas de su culo, probandolo.

Jadeó ante la sensación.

—¿Me quieres dentro tuyo, amor? Tienes un lindo culo — acarició sus mejillas con ambas manos, exasperándole — ¿Crees que me puedas tomar? — preguntó y Harry asintió torpemente, sintiendo la garganta seca y los testículos tirantes.

—Si no me jodes cuanto antes, me correré en cualquier momento — advirtió Harry.

—Fácilmente podría drenarte y llenarte de nuevo — pronunció seductor el muy bastardo, luciendo completamente convencido de que en efecto podría ponerlo duro de nuevo y _Jesucristo_ , no lo dudaba ni por un segundo. Si las pequeñas manos de Louis simplemente acariciándole la piel de sus piernas le tenía mal, si se lo proponía tal vez podría hacerlo correrse sin siquiera volver a tocar su polla.

Pero la mirada de Louis parecía recorrer cada trozo de su pálida piel, como memorizando cada peca, cada vello, cada porción de él.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en sus orbes azules que no se percató del momento en que Louis tomó el lubricante, untó sus dedos y se hizo camino entre sus mejillas. Se percató apenas cuando sintió un dedo lubricado hacerse camino entre su estrecho agujero, luego dos y jadeó escandalosamente cuando ambos dedos comenzaron a tijerear en su interior, después comenzó a sacar y meter con cuidado ambos dedos y finalmente Louis introdujo un tercer dedo. Repitió el proceso con los tres dedos, cerró los ojos extasiado y enterró sus dedos en la piel de los bíceps de Louis cuando comenzaron a tocar una y otra y otra vez su próstata.

—Loubear, por favor — jadeó son un toque de desesperación.

—Seré todo tuyo, mejillas dulces, lo prometo — pronunció sacando los dedos y haciéndole sentir vacío, pero ello no duró por mucho tiempo, puesto que Louis comenzó a introducirse lenta y cuidadosamente, desesperándole, pero nuevamente haciéndolo sentir lleno.

—Tan apretado… deliciosamente apretado — balbuceaba Louis, con los ojos entrecerrados, labios abiertos, secos y llamativos.

Sentir y escuchar el chasquido de su gruesa y larga polla deslizarse dentro y fuera de su culo repetidamente, encontrando rápidamente su punto dulce y golpeándolo una y otra vez hacía que no pudiese pensar apropiadamente y nada más sobre lo lleno, rico, dulce y cálido que estaba. Sentir las bolas de Louis golpearle las mejillas le hacía sentir extra jodido y exaltado. Y sentía que se correría en cualquier momento, en especial desde que Louis se había inclinado, tomado sus labios, con su mano derecha enredada en su cabello y con su mano libre le acariciaba la polla.

Le molestó pensar en el condón, debido a lo mucho que le gustaría sentirlo correrse dentro suyo, pero ni mil promesas le harían acceder a sexo sin protección. No necesitaba accidentes en su vida.

Louis abandonó sus labios, luego su cuello, su pecho y finalmente su polla, con ambas manos le sujetó las piernas, pasándolas por sobre los hombros y tomándolo de los muslos, para joderle con diligencia.

—No podré caminar podrías… por días — jadeó entre risas y sintiéndose incoherente. Se inclinó y tomó los labios de Louis, sintiéndose hambriento, desesperado y mareado ante Louis diciéndole lo caliente, apretado y bien que sentía dentro suyo, alegando al fin estar en casa y mil chorradas incoherentes como diciéndole lo hermoso que lucía en aquella posición, sobre sus gruesos e hinchados labios, pero que, debía aceptar, le ponían.

Estaba al borde del orgasmo, su polla comenzó a ser jalada nuevamente por Louis y no resistió más, se vino larga y duramente entre sus vientres, apretándose contra la polla del otro, quien no tardó en venirse. Sintió su gemido contra sus labios, adorando la sensación. Enrolló los brazos por los hombros de Louis y devoró sus labios con bestialidad.

_Quería más._

Estuvieron hasta al menos las cuatro y algo de la madrugada echando polvo tras polvo, bebiéndose el caro licor de Liam, conversando trivialidades que ninguno recordaría horas más tarde y no logrando saciarse del otro hasta caer inconscientes debido al cansancio.

 

❁

 

Jodida mierda, Harry quería más de Louis. Ante el recuerdo, estaba completamente duro en sus vaqueros, vio a Louis observarle y acomodarse el bulto como si fuese absolutamente normal hacerlo en un estadio lleno de fanáticos. Mierda ¿Nick se habría percatado del intercambio de miradas?

Al estar frente a ellos, le vio besar la frente de Nick de forma demasiado casta y luego acercarse a él, besar su mejilla y susurrarle: — _Mmmm mejillas dulces, ñam-ñam._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento por el final, tal vez es demasiado abierto, porque cualquier cosa puede pasar 8-)
> 
> Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario se agradecería bastante :)


End file.
